Electric devices such as motors and generators having a stator secured within a housing of the motor/generator are well known. A rotor mounted on a shaft is coaxially positioned within the stator and is rotatable relative to the stator about the longitudinal axis of the shaft. The passage of current through the stator creates a magnetic field tending to rotate the rotor and shaft. It is also well known that it is necessary to maintain the stator within a predefined temperature range and to keep the stator free of contaminants in order to ensure optimal performance and reliability of the motor/generator.
Two primary changes can be made to the stator that will increase the torque density or the torque per unit weight of the motor/generator. One primary change is to increase the number of stator windings. The greater the slot fill factor, or percent of the motor/generator's volume that is occupied by windings, the greater the motor's torque will be. Increasing a motor/generator's slot fill factor will also increase the efficiency of the device. This method for improving torque, however, is physically limited by the shape and size of the stator. The other primary change employed to increase the motor's torque density involves increasing the amount of current that flows through the stator windings. Increases in current flowing through the stator windings cause increases in stator heating due to resistive or ohmic heating.
One application of the electric motor/generator described hereinabove is the hybrid electric vehicle. Hybrid electric vehicles offer potential improvements in fuel economy and reductions in tailpipe emissions. A hybrid electric vehicle incorporates a traditional internal combustion engine combined with an electromechanical hybrid transmission having one or more electric motor/generators arranged in series or parallel and gearing arrangements such as planetary gear sets. The electric motor/generators assist in propulsion or energy absorption (storage) depending on the mode of operation. As with any energy conversion device, the motor/generators are less than 100 percent efficient, and reject some energy as heat. Efficient removal of this waste heat is required in order to achieve a highly efficient operating mode of the hybrid electric vehicle.